Fiber-optic communication involves the transmission of information from one place to another by sending pulses of light via an optical fiber. The light forms an electromagnetic carrier wave that can be modulated to carry data. Such optical fiber devices can be utilized in communications and sensing applications due to their inherent advantages in bandwidth, size, weight, immunity to electromagnetic interference, and ruggedness. In general, a fiber optic sensor includes a transmit fiber path and a return fiber path through which a light wave can travel to and from interfacing electronics. The transmit fiber path and the return fiber path can be separated by a sensing element gap in which an optical sensor can be disposed.